A Normal Knight
by Zid
Summary: What if, what if Link is not the hero of Hyrule? What if he is just a normal person, a conscript in the war in Ocarina of Time? Link's life as a forced soldier of Hyrule's army...
1. Routine

**_A/N: Okay, the 'great wall of author's note' here and at the end has been moved to profile. So, if you need a summary/explanation (a rather long one) on this story, read off my profile._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 1- Routine**

Hyrule Barracks, The 3rd of Spring, 10th year of King Lanster the First's reign

Dear Malon,

I miss you already, even though it's just been five days since I have been drafted. Everybody here is a conscript. Peasants from close by the ranch greet me nicely. Other men from that lived far away do not have my benefit. From Kakariko Village and the dwellers in Hyrule Field they came. Do you remember that close neighbor of yours, Hugi? We met on friendly terms. Other than that, I feel like a little kid again here among these men.

The Barracks of Hyrule is anything but what they said. Grand and known to produce fine soldiers? I feel so naïve. It's muck like that barn of the ranch. Everyday, it is nothing but the same. From morning, I had to wake up even earlier than you do, and build up stamina by running the muddy fields a dangerous amount of times. Then, before noon, we have to shower ourselves with shockingly cold water, together. I don't even think the water's clean, because my skin feels so raw after those showers. Noon, we ate nothing but a small cut of bread and cheese. Dirty water again, this time to water our throats.

Throughout the whole day, it's been nothing but fencing and maneuvering. I already know how to use a sword, but the instructors taught us like we were just born. I swear I would stab one of them if they make one more comment on my 'poor skills of curving the swipe of the sword.' Shielding is the same thing, only this time we have something to fear. Real swords banging against us, real swords hitting wooden shields! The instructors get to whip out their anger and frustration on us while we don't? I feel like a cow, just waiting. Maneuvering's awful. We had to use the goddessforsaken sword and shield and try to avoid the sword and get mine to hit the opponent. And the instructors yell insults at us no matter what end the recruits have come to. If you're hit by the sword, they said you're too fat to do anything. If you hit your opponent, they insulted your poor technique and said an old man can do better. I would like to see one of them try. I would hurt the living hell out of them.

We had barely a supper, which is a miniature of a lunch. Then, more practicing until sunset. After that, more running around the field until the moon comes out. We go to bed then, which I'm very much relieved to have ever taken such a soft object for granted. But, it's still the same thing over and over. We barely get a fair night's rest, and the commanders come through yelling to put on our already dirty training clothes.

Is this how the army of Hyrule shows their proud fame of being strong? No, I don't think so. All those years ago, remember, Malon? Remember when we travel up to the Market when your dad is making deliveries of milk? We saw all those soldiers standing guard, so magnificently. They wear shiny armors, bearing the honorable crest of the Royal Family. They held dangerous spears, but only to good use. They had big smiles, and were kind to fellow citizens. They kept unrest down like a foe, bringing peace throughout. We liked them, we admired them, but we were ten. That was so long ago. Is this what those soldiers went through, this torture of training in Hyrule?

I can only imagine what new ways the instructors will insult the recruits about tomorrow. I can only write to you before I sleep at night, so you're really torturing me yourself by making me think of you everyday, to write to you so that you won't worry. I can see your smile, your long red hair with the wind, you. I can hear your voice of that beyond an angel, singing that song of yours. I shall never forget those, for they keep me the memories of our time together back on the ranch.

Link.

--

"Wake up! You're all late past the sleeping hour, soldiers!"

Link squints his eyes. Another day of training, he remembers, and more days of training after that. He already feels sick to his stomach. And if that's not enough to make him miserable, he feels like he just had a minute's sleep.

His eyes open to the wooden ceilings above. Straight, though, as it was first constructed, it's now bending a bit unusually. The quarters of the recruits are far from the comfort of the world. Each quarter has two rows of beds, and that's it. It is sanity, but close to the line where it would be dismissed and closed off if it goes any dirtier. The only thing that is kept clean in there is the beds. Even though they are wired-frame beds with thin blankets and a bag full of light stuffing to call a mattress, it's still a sign of relief to the recruits. That, and the green chest each have, containing things from home. Now, Link has to separate himself from such relief… again. He quickly tosses the thin blanket off before his body could protest, and gives his eyes pain by staring at the clear light reflecting off the floor.

_Damn the windows!_ He curses mentally as he tries to adjust his eyes.

He is seventeen. He is a peasant like everybody else. He had a happy life, with the girl he known since seven years ago. She's the only thing that's keeping Link from doing the insane things he said would happen in his letter.

_Malon…_ the name echoes through Link's mind.

"Alright, you dirty bags of filth!" the instructor of the day said as he walks down the aisle of beds. "You have exactly three minutes to prepare and march outside! Otherwise, I will have your neck to deal with!"

With the instructor leaving the quarter, the recruits start to put on their training clothes, which is only clean during the showering hour when they submit it to a scrubbing. Link scrambles to his chest. After a thorough searching, he finds and puts on the wheat-colored training tunic the army has given to each new men; its texture horrible when rubbing against skin. He's gotten used to the feel of it. Hated it, yes, but has gotten used to it. Grey pants of the same origin come on later, the filth the same color. It's very uncomfortable when such dirtiness reaches the groin. Link sometimes shudders when he feels it. And right now, he lets one out.

Boots, standard boots, just like the one he wore back at Kokiri Forest. Only this time, they're much larger, and have a wet padding when Link places his foot in it. Socks don't help; it makes the wetness crawl through it and touch every part of his foot. So, Link skips putting them on and proceeds to grab a boot off the ground.

"Hey, man! Those are my boots!"

Link looks up to the source of the voice. A young man, not much older or younger than he is, was halfway putting on his pants, but pauses to stop Link. A medium brunette, he has the face of hidden confidence and a thirst for adventure under the one that aches from days of training. He is built, too, to the exactness of Link. But, this is probably the training, Link figures.

"Oh, sorry," Link apologizes as he lets go of the boot.

"That's all right. I can't find which boot is whose most of the time."

"Ha ha! Barracks, right? They're screwed up despite what people say."

"I know. How about some respect around here?"

"Yeah, I like to see one of them take me on."

"Yep. If that happens, they'll be back in here with us for a week!"

They laugh to this. Link shakes his head, then continues to find his boots.

"I'm Zid, by the way," the recruit greets, extending his hand.

"Link." Link takes the hand and shakes it.

"Well, hey, Link, what say we put on our clothes before **they** come in and unleash the wrath of the goddesses?"

"Ha ha, good idea."

The running around the field around the Barracks is the first thing the recruits have to do first, every single day. The field consists of a wide dirt path dug around the Barracks. The Barracks itself is a large building, almost the same square area of Hyrule Castle. So, in this case, running around on the outer edge of this field once is a mild day of work. But, ten times, according to military standards, it's as strenuous as stretching a body apart. Not to mention the firm penalties of the exercise. If a guy falls, he gets mud on himself and has to run more laps around the field.

Link is already on his fourth lap when his mind is swooning. He has six more to go, around this enormous field. By the eighth lap, his body is already bending and threatening to collapse. Zid runs up and rears him back to standing position.

"Hey, we just got two more laps!" Zid reminds before giving a slap on Link's back. "It ain't that much!"

"Easy for you to say."

"Say, look, if you want some easy time, just go jog with the slow ones back there. They're a bit too heavy to carry on to even walking."

"And get myself a whole barrage of insults from the instructors? Not a chance."

With this motivation, Link sprints his way until he counts that he finishes his last lap. Zid comes up behind him, just in time to see Link fall down to the mud.

Panting, Zid coughs up the words, "You're… pretty motivated… you know that? And… too easy… to do…"

Showering hour is as horrible as Link describes it in his letter. The place is clean for some reason, but the anxiety of water is the true factor. A recruit doesn't know when the water would come out of those pipes. And, when they least expect it, a water so cold hits them, so cold that it could leave a sick person in a real shock. Link shaves off his clothes and puts it in the half-full cleaning basket at the entrance, where it'll be shift off to be cleaned. New clothes will be available later, when the recruits are done.

Picking a far pipe, Link gets under it, the only other person nearby to his right. Funny enough, he rather showers alone, so the last few showering periods had been him under a distant pipe with the nearest recruit about a pipe away, from a side only. But, that didn't concern him much. If somebody wants to shower next to him, he'd give the OK.

The main concern for now, Link and all the others, is the water. Link's used to the cold water, but he could never lift his own feeling of uneasiness. Everybody knows that the water can come at anytime. And when it does, it's like real pain itself. On the first day Link entered the shower room, he was a bit embarrassed and nauseous when every men has to show their nudity. But, as time progress, he figures that it will continue everyday, so he might as well get used to it.

"Hey, you don't mind if I take this pipe?" Zid's voice comes in.

"Oh, sure."

Zid stands under the pipe next to Link's.

"Sorry 'bout that," Zid said. "I came in kinda late and all the available pipes were taken 'cept this one."

"Hey, no problem. Same thing happened to me on the first day."

"Rig- DAMN!"

The water comes rushing down like needles on the recruits. Link shakes his head to keep the cold from reaching his brain. Cold, dirty water. It's a nightmare. Then, it's over. The water stops. An instructor's voice commands the usage of the soap bars the recruits have to carry into the shower room. Link starts to rub the substance all over his body, an unusual feeling of clean. His eyes wander for a bit, then lands on Zid's body. Same built as Link's, as he notices before, but… his groin…

_Ah-hem! It's rude to do that, you know!_ Link's mind reminds as his eyes are averted back to his own body. _Looking down there of a man's body… even if he does have some naturally larger man parts than you… Nothing to be jealous about. You have your own unique way… What am I saying, that's a load of crap._

"Hey…" Link thinks of another subject, "you got drafted in here, didn't you?"

"Sure did," Zid answers as he scrubs his armpit. "Though, I have to admit, I do like the idea of being a soldier."

"What, with all of this?"

"Well, not this. I mean, fighting on the battlefield. I feel the rush of courage and honor and duty and all that other crap. And I like it."

"Well, maybe," Link said after careful thinking. "But, what about dying?"

"Heh, yeah, right. Like I'm going to die out there. People who are scared of death die, if you think about it."

"I guess."

"So, nothing much for you? Just got drafted into the army forcefully?"

"Yeah. The usual banging on the door and calling me 'to perform my duty to Mother Hyrule.'"

"Ha ha! I got the same service."

"The same threat of calling a refused recruit a traitor and dragging him to the Barracks despite his refusal?"

"Mmm-hmm." Zid sighs. "Not that much to think about when I think of home. Just my family working hard. I think they're better off without me to consume some more food. But, one hand short of a worker. What about you? Anything you miss at home?"

Link pauses his scrubbing. Zid notices this, and slows down his own.

"Whoa, is that a bad question?" Zid finishes off hastily. "Sorry, then."

"No, no." Link shakes his head. "I'm just remembering… her…"

"Ah, so you have a girl you miss back home." Zid chuckles a bit. "This sounds like those old romance tales, where this man in the army fights everyday, just the hope to see his lover once again. You're a living reincarnation."

"Shut up. I'm not really comfortable about all of that."

"You have to admit, though, right?"

"Well, I guess. It does sound lik- AH!"

The water comes again, no mercy or warning. Shock comes in with the cleaning of the body. But, at least Link feels clean. His skin feels like breathing, even though it's breathing in dirty water. Link lets his head soak in the water, the many filth running down through his blonde hair. In moments, the water shuts off again, leaving him without the source of cleanliness. Lather the hair, the instructor yells. Getting a bottle of watery, green shampoo from the man nearest him, Link applies and forms the white foam in his hair, amassing it to a large proportion.

"I wonder if soldiers can become knights," Zid said. "That would be so great. I'll have respect, I'll have the skills, everything."

"I don't know," Link answers. "I heard that sometimes some exceptional soldiers are pulled out of the army and dubbed knights."

"Well, I'll just have to work hard, then."

"Really hard."

"A knight. Yeah… What about you?"

"Being one? Well… I don't know…"

"Don't tell me you don't like that! They have all the adventure, tales, and skills. They're heroes."

"Well, I would like that. Being something like that was a dream of mine when I was little. But, a knight… I… I just want to go back home after I've done what's necessary, you know?"

"I don't, not that much. I understand you, though. Just wanting to go home to her, that love of yours. It's okay."

"I could… But, you made the knight thing look a bit great… and it would be nice to go home looking like the 'knight in shining armor' and 'sweeping her off her feet.'"

"Nah, she said that?"

"No, but I heard it from somebody else."

Zid gives a small punch to Link's arm. "So, you and I, just two soldiers, will work hard to become knights, eh?"

"Ha ha! Yep. To be a knight." Link punches back. "The two of us becom- ARGH!"

Cold, dirty water. Maybe Link isn't used to its coldness as he thought.

The day is all the same. Next is lunch, then practicing, after that supper. Practicing again, then more running. Link flops down on his bed, exhausted like it's limitless. He hears a bed next to him creak, signaling that Zid takes his own love of the bed against his body. After a while, Link sits up. He goes over to his chest and pulls out a parchment, a small quill pen, and a bottle of ink. Cracking his neck to relax himself, he begins writing his letter.

"Just keep writing letters to her, eh, Link?" Zid asks a moment later.

"It's the only way to keep me from going crazy."

"Has she ever responded?"

"She can't. The military won't let letters in. Only out."

"Oh, that sucks."

Link sighs. "Yeah."

"She must be that important to you if you can keep writing with no word from her."

"I know she responds to me, by heart."

Zid rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Yep, important… Strike me rich on the love train, they say. What a piece of crap… Love… Romance… It's nothing more than a guy and a girl getting together to become happy." Zid waves his hand dismissively. "That's about it. Because of that, there are better things in life than love, I say. Don't have time for it, don't need it at all."

Link sighs again, then takes out a small grey picture out of his green chest nearby. He hands it to Zid.

"What's this?" Zid asks as he takes the black and white photo in his hand.

"A photo of her."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Just so you get part of the idea, the importance, the 'piece of crap' love you're talking about."

"Dude, I told you, I don't really care much about it…"

"Well, unless you want me to knack you for disrespect of my personal life, just look at it."

"Eh… Hmm, so this is her…" Zid looks closely at the figure, using the candlelight. "Whoa, I can see why you won't forget her." He notices her hardened body, her smooth, long, red hair, the ranch-appropriate clothes, and her soothing face.

"She looks more beautiful than this picture," Link contrasts. "And her voice… her voice I just can't forget, even if I wanted to."

"So, what's her name?"

"Malon."

"Malon? What a pretty name. But, it sounds familiar…"

"Hyrule's milkman's daughter?"

Zid snaps his fingers. "Oh, that's right. She's that redhead I sometimes see when her dad's delivering milk." Zid goes back to the photo. "This is her? Wow… You're a lucky man, Link." Zid lays the photo next to Link.

"Uh… yeah…"

"She's that girl worth fighting for, isn't she?"

"I guess… I guess she is." Link then chuckles. "Change your mind on the love thing, now?"

"No," Zid answers firmly. "I'm just complimenting, that's all. I know a good-looking girl when I see one. But, I ain't about to fall in love with one."

"Well, fine, then." Link puts the photo back.

"So, back to that question. If Malon is really worth fighting for, well… that can be your slogan as a knight." Zid then puts on a heavy tone. "'I'm fighting for that fair maiden, a daughter of a peasant, who's fairer and more beautiful than any other lady in this forsaken world.'"

"Crappy."

Zid reverts back to his normal voice. "Yeah, well, you get the idea." Zid shakes his head. "How much are you writing?"

"A lot of things."

"About what?"

"Writing to her that I met this guy who's crazy for knighthood, and wouldn't get off my back about it."

"Oh, hah hah, Mr. Funny Guy. You're just sore 'cause I'm better."

"No, I'm really writing down what I'm thinking. Besides, it's nothing personal. Just a joke, right?"

"You better hope it's a joke. Write that down."

"Ha ha. Sure, whatever… And here's another one. Zid just happens to a rookie when it comes to love."

"I'm no rookie, man. I just don't get into the love idea. Write that down, too."

"Sure, sure… Anyway, I'm also writing that I'll come back home as her knight in shining armor."

"Aw, how romantic." Zid fakes a rubbing of his eyes. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Oh, shut up."

"You just want that coming back a bit more emotional by just making her wait for that knight."

"I'm not gonna make her wait. I will come back as a knight."

"Yeah? Well, if you can do that, then me becoming a knight is gonna be easy."

"Oh, sure… Just go to sleep, wannabe."

"I ain't no wannabe, because I don't want. Instead, I'll have."

"Whatever…"

--

Not much has been going around in Lon Lon Ranch. Talon, Malon, and Ingo still do their work, despite the declaration of war days before. The only problem is that since Link is gone, Malon has to do more work, his own.

She misses him, just as his first letter said back, his eyes for adventure, his personality, and his company. She finishes the letter sent home today, late at night. By the candlelight on the main table, everybody asleep except her, she rereads the letter, noting everything that went on. Link says he's in a horrible world, but he seems to write okay. So, nothing's wrong. This letter is the same as every other before, but in this one, he writes two paragraphs, describing this young man about his age, who now seems like a war buddy, or something similar. Link's writing is more relaxed now, and more on happier terms.

_This Zid…_ Malon thought. _He sure is making Link's days easier. I'm happy for that. At least fairy boy will have somebody to keep him alive in there. An energetic guy, Link said, wanting to be a knight, and adventures… I can see why it keeps Link company. _Malon puts down the letter. _But me… I'm so lonely at the ranch here. Dad and Mr. Ingo are okay, but… I miss you, Link… I hope what you said is true… that you'll… come back as my knight in shining armor…_


	2. Newer RCT

**_A/N: Is anybody else still confused? Then, just read the author's notes in the profile before you get even more confused._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 2- Newer RCT**

Hyrule Barracks, The 12th of Spring, 10th year of King Lanster the First's reign

Dear Malon,

How are you? I still miss you, with each day hurting my heart even more. I cannot believe how not seeing you can put such pain on me. I just hope the war would be over soon.

Training is still the same, I'm afraid. Luckily, Zid and I managed to hold each other's mentality by insulting each other. He keeps me alive through the day like you, Malon, and I do the same for him. He's a good fencer, I tell you. He dispatched my sword away and touched his blade against me numerous amount of times. But, I guess I'm going too easy on him. Why? Because instructors tend to make me less motivated to do anything. Next time, I'm sure to get Zid.

Eating and showering has become much more bearable as I get used to them and have Zid to talk to. His family is not very interesting, he told me, but during his youth, he did a good number of things on what he called 'the young days of his adventure.' Interesting little stories of escapade compiled up into a large one. I told him about my life, too. How it all started out with the Great Deku Tree, then Navi, then killing the monster inside the fatherly tree. I told him about my end of that adventure. You remember, don't you? I finally got to meet with Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle, in the Courtyard. But, she said I wasn't the hero she was expecting, and that I'm just a plain Hylian. I was forced to give her the Kokiri's Emerald, and got kicked out. What she told me back in the Courtyard… I knew it was true. The Great Deku Tree lied to me… Even Navi. She flew away with nothing more than, 'I'm sorry, Link, but… you're not the hero, then…' I felt broken. I had nowhere else to go, not even Kokiri Forest, for I now hated that place of the Great Deku Tree. But, you, Malon, you gave me a home to live in, Lon Lon Ranch. I knew it was a good thing when I first met you in the Market. I worked for my rent, if not, my home. And we grew up together, through those seven years… and grew close, to where… to where we finally loved each other. But, it was all too soon, no? The war dragged me away just as our love began to blossom. And now, here I am, writing to you my love through this piece of parchment. Why did Fate do this to us? Why does Fate forced me to fight for Hyrule? I can only wonder.

But, I feel I should not end the letter this way. Not with the current mood I'm in. My time here at the Barracks hasn't changed much. All that's changed is that we moved the beds around, because many of the recruits were sick of a recently spreading disease. Either that, or were sent home by special permission. Damn those permissions. I desire one badly, just to see you. I could get ill, by this disease going around infecting the healthy. But, I haven't had the luck. They moved the sickliest to the nursing area, so I'm also not sure about being ill. Because of this, more new faces came to live in the old's quarters. These recruits, many young men around my age, are as nervous as I was when I experienced it the first time. Zid and I are separated by one bed, belonging to one of these recruits, a purpled hair and quiet person. His face shows uneasiness and lack of self-confidence. I can see it written all over him. Me and Zid tried to bring him to a talkative mood, but all he mutters are, 'No thanks.' If we plan to have contact with each other, we must at least give this rookie some reason to talk, too. Then again, I can talk to Zid any other time besides in the quarters. I hope for a day of good luck.

Link.

--

The new recruit, however, feels a bit more attached to Link and Zid. During the morning jog, many of the others insult him with comments of weakness and lack of social skills. Zid and Link don't do a thing. It's bad overall to the insulter and the insulted one. The purpled hair recruit, hoping, jogs up, and keeps close to Link and Zid.

"So, you think they'll ever give us anything besides moldy bread and cheese for lunch?" Zid asks.

"No, I don't think so," Link replies. "The military do seem to like to starve us, and bland our tongues."

"Thought so. Just wait, when I have higher respect than them, I'm gonna cut their servings to what we have. Let's see how they like it."

"Hey…" Link notices the purpled hair person, "are you tagging along for some reason?"

"Um… no," he said timidly.

"Don't tell me," Zid said with false irritation. "You feel better with us than with those guys up ahead, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." His tone keeps its shyness. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

"That's all right. You can jog along with us."

The two slows themselves down, to where the purpled hair person is now between them.

"You now feel like talking for some reason?" Link asks.

"Uh, yeah." He nods. "You guys tried to talk to me last night, and I felt ru… bad for not responding."

"Must be that new rookies' homesickness," Zid said.

"Yeah." Link nods. "You start to think of home, and you won't talk to anybody about it. You'll get over it."

"Thanks, uh… for the tip," the new recruit said.

"What's your name?"

"Miru."

"Miru?" Zid repeats. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well…"

"Lay off of it, Zid," Link slightly glares at him. "Well, welcome to the army, Miru. My name's Link, and that funky guy over there is Zid."

"Funky? I whooped your ass so many times in fencing you should call yourself that."

"Whatever. Okay, Miru, after the running, we go to the shower room next.'

"What?" Miru suddenly feels alarmed.

"Don't worry," Zid reassures. "You'll get used to it. Bad as it is to see other guys in the nude, but you just have to ignore it."

Which is definitely very hard for Miru for some reason. He is much more nervous than the new recruits to stripping off their clothes.

"Look, if you don't like the nudity," Link notices his expression, "you don't have to shower."

"Do you have a fear of taking off your clothes or something?" Zid asks as he pulls down his pants.

A lengthy pause follows after the question and when Zid released himself from his dirty pair of pants. "No, no. I don't," Miru said finally.

"Then, what's the hold up?" Zid questions as he tosses the garments into the clothing basket.

"Nothing. Just… not used to it, I guess."

Link chooses the same spot. Zid chooses the pipe next to his usual one, to leave some room for Miru. After all, why shower nervously with strangers when you can shower nervously with your friends?

"So, what's your story, Miru?" Zid asks.

"Oh, uh, just a peasant." Miru tries hard to stare straight ahead. "Drafted."

"You know, maybe if the military offered money or something for people to join, it wouldn't come to this," Link suggests.

"Yep," Zid agrees. "Nothing like risking your butt for a good amount of money."

"But…" Miru starts, "what about fighting for your home? That patriotism I heard so much about?"

"You kidding? This Barracks will definitely make you eat those words!"

"Patriotism is about- YIKES!"

Water, water everywhere. Miru shivers madly from the freeze. Zid laughs to this. Soon, the cold onslaught stops.

"Oh, goddess…" Miru said, still shivering.

"Cold, no?" Link comments.

"New rookies…" Zid shakes his head. "Hah! I just love the way they react to these things for the first time."

"Alright. Let's get our soap bars ready," Link mentions as he gropes around for his.

Cleaning the grime off with the soap bar, Miru's eyes do the same thing as Link's and wanders over to Zid, and downward. Now, instead of shaking the thought out, Miru immediately turns his head up, deep red on his face. Very deep. He just keeps scrubbing his own manly part, erasing his mind of the large-

WHAP! Zid slaps Miru's rear hard enough to where Link could say it definitely can be heard outside.

"Whoa!" Miru's hands goes over the sharp painful spot.

"Hah hah hah!" Zid bends over in laughter. "Loosen up, will ya? I did that because you're blushing real red there."

"Were you, now?" Link asks.

"Ow…" Miru rubs his rear. "That hurts…"

"You know, the way you're rubbing your rear is kind of… girlish there," Zid points out.

"Oh! Er, this is an all man's world, right? I can do whatever here."

Zid shrugs. "Guess so."

Nothing's new at lunch, except that there's now Miru to join the two for company. Practice is the same as always. And this time, Link proves he's more worth a challenge to Zid. Now, half of the time, Link stands out as the victorious. However, a third member of the fencing group joins Link and Zid. Miru himself is a natural somehow. He gives them a hard time with the matches, quickly learning the techniques and effectively using them.

"Looks like we have some competition, Link." Zid pants a bit.

"Yeah. I say we do."

"Competition in what?" Miru asks.

"Oh, something. Can't tell you right now, though, or else those instructors will come and kick us to the ground."

Again, Link and Zid find comfort in their beds, along with Miru, giving out deep breaths to each second.

"New rookies…" Zid repeats the phrase. "You just gotta love them."

"You like everything way too much," Link responds.

"What can I say? I feel good with the world."

"Even in times of war?"

"Well, maybe not that…"

Link chuckles, then pulls out a parchment and writing equipments for the letter of the day. Dipping the quill, he slowly writes down his first sentence.

"What's that?" Miru asks a while later.

"A letter I'm writing. I always write to… well…"

"His **love** beyond Hyrule Barracks," Zid completes.

"Really?" Miru seems interested. "Who is this girl he's writing to?"

"Malon, the daughter of the milkman," Zid replies.

"**The** Malon?"

"Oh, yeah. If you want to check, Link has her photo in his chest."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Link said as Miru opens his chest. "You two are talking about something personal and private of mine, and you think that I-"

"Oh, this is her…" Miru cuts him off as he holds up the photo. "Lucky guy, Link, you're a lucky guy."

"You know, that's exactly what Zid said when he saw that photo."

"And you're writing to her everyday?" Miru said. "How… interesting."

"Hey, we're gonna be knights," Zid explains. "Link just wanna be that knight that only cares for Malon. And this is the smallest way he can do a thing, writing."

"Knights?" One of Miru's eyebrows lifts. "You two?"

"Zid's crazy idea of being a knight," Link clarifies.

"Is that so?" Zid said obstinately. "Crazy as in… oh, let me repeat it… as in you're going to be a knight, too, so you can impress that 'heavenly farm girl'?"

"Will you shut up about that?" Link growls.

"You two are very idealistic," Miru compliments.

"Anyway…" Zid clears the point, "we, Link and I, are going to be knights, not soldiers. We want that fame of the knights they so proudly carry."

"Well… um… seeing as I have nothing better to do after the war…" Miru thoughtfully said, "being a knight won't be so bad."

"You, becoming one?" Zid points at him. "Hah hah… I mean, I find you good at fencing and all, but, with that attitude, it won't get you anywhere."

"What attitude?"

"The shy guy attitude."

"That's being nervous on the first day. I got through, didn't I?"

"Oh, fine. You want to become one, that's fine by us. Right, Link?"

Link sighs. "Right… The three of us striving to become knights. Yay, and I suppose something lives inside the bread we eat."

"I think there is," Miru answers after a moment of thinking.


	3. The Front, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 3- The Front, Part 1**

Hyrule Barracks, The 17th of Autumn, 11th year of King Lanster the First's reign

Dearest Malon,

So long have I written to you. But, are you reading all I sent? If only you can reply to me, my love. Even if it's not directly, I desire your words often each day.

A year has gone by since I left the ranch at such a young age. Training they put us through, to harden us, to prepare us, to make sure we survive one second longer. The war is not weakening itself; it instead is doing the contrary. Ganondorf's attacking more often now, and the number of casualties is now piling up. A direct assault, I heard, is to be made on Hyrule Castle. Inhabitants of the town are asked to flee. Fortunately, the King ordered the set up of defenses. But, still, I have deep doubts this would intimidate the enemy. They will not come through Lon Lon Ranch, no, so do not worry. They will assault from the west, then charge directly to the gate.

What fear I had of the war before I came to the Barracks has now heightened considerably. A year. That's all we had, Zid, Miru, and me. That's all the training we had to be soldiers. Long it is, but short when I think of the training we received. Knights require a longer time to become, and soldiers normally take two years or so. But, the King cannot wait. He needs immediate legions of an army, now. As so, we were to be in one of these legions, the one to defend Hyrule Castle. Finally, Fate is weaving my life. I have been called to the front. We are to serve Mother Hyrule to our greatest, with unfailing bravery and duty, not a step back lest the enemy… well…

These are pretty words, they are, to die for our home. I hope they are true, instead of what the strong veterans had told us. My comrades, Zid and Miru, my friends from the Barracks, will join with me in this battle. I now can describe what it is to be side by side with them, this comradeship. A great feeling, I say. Too great, that if I lose one of them, I might not have the courage to go on.

I write to you this letter before I go on to the front. I do not know if this is to be my last letter. I pray to the Goddesses that I shall write more after. But, if I do die, I die not for my home, Hyrule, but for you, Malon… My love… Please pray for me.

Link.

--

"So, this is it, huh?" Zid asks as they march out of Hyrule Castle Town's main gate.

"I guess so." Miru nods.

"Yeah," Link answers. "This is what they've been training us for."

It's raining, to a downpour. The clouds look gray against the sun's rays. The rain… as if setting the mood for this event. At least it's not night. It's afternoon, this battle. Hyrule Field has never looked any gloomier. The lush green plains that stretch for miles are anything but what it was earlier. Outside the gate, our three soldiers find mounded walls of earth around the main wall, with a moat carved out of it, to add a second layer of defense. The great and high stone wall surrounding Hyrule Castle Town is great, with its own man-made moat, but the King and the generals cannot afford to be less than careful.

The young and inexperienced goes to the front, yards away from safety. They are to meet the assault head-on. Naturally, this includes Link, Zid, and Miru, and it just so happens they're stuck at the very front, where great distances of soldiers stand besides them. Behind them are thousands more of the same. In front is the wet grass, an ocean of wet, green grass, stretching for miles. The world looks gray to the windless rain. No thunder, no lightning, just depressing water falling from the sky. It's as if nobody tries to show fear, but instead sorrow like the rain. Or maybe, fear is just hiding behind their hearts, like a storm behind the clouds.

Link, Miru, and Zid, plus the whole legion… They have been given nothing more than tunics. Has Hyrule been in an economical decline so long that it gives nothing more than tunics to these thousands of young men?

"I don't like this…" Miru said as he puts on his red tunic. "We're not fully prepared."

"Me neither," Zid agrees. "Does a blue tunic look good on when you're about to die?"

"Hah hah hah," Link chuckles, shaking his head. "Always making jokes even when things are grim, don't you?"

"Yep. Death hates laughter for some reason."

The three of them laugh what could be their last. The thought crosses their mind as they are handed their swords, these irons of death.

"I bet these swords will break the moment they hit something hard." Zid looks at his, seeing no reflection.

"Forget this." Link throws away over his back his sword. "Luckily, I brought my own."

Deceptively hidden within his green, issued tunic (almost similar to his Kokiri one…), Link shows a long, sheathed sword. He partly pulls the blade out, a blade imbued with the color of gold on it.

"Whoa, that's yours?" Zid stares at the gold.

"Yeah." Link pulls the whole sword out. "The Gilded Sword. It was my Kokiri Sword then, but I had it forged by the blacksmith to make it razor sharp. Adding some Gold Dust to it to keep its sharpness, this shiny thing came out."

"Magnificent blade…" Miru admires it.

"And I plan to stab through the lot of them with this."

"Lucky you…" Zid shakes his head.

A supplier comes by with Hylian Shields for them. As he hands out these shields bearing the triumphantly symbol of the Royal Family, the thought of fighting for Hyrule crosses their minds. Is Hyrule really worth fighting, even dying for?

"Good luck, comrade," the supplier wishes as he hands Zid his shield.

"I don't need luck, by the way…" Zid mutters to himself.

"Make Mother Hyrule proud."

"I will." Miru nods as he takes his shield.

"Fight bravely, soldier."

"Bravely… I shall," Link said as he wears his shield on his right arm.

"Take care of your weapons, and yourself, and harden your hearts, comrades…"

Thousands and thousands of others prepare around them, all with the same fear on their minds. Death. All these young, inexperienced men fear Death. Why should they be here instead of in the walls? The battle-hardened veterans are inside, reinforcements just in case. And they stand out here, expected to charge headfirst into Ganondorf's army. Easy death to weak Hylians. Why? What are the generals thinking? What is the King himself thinking? Putting such men out here. Do they not care for them?

"Thank Goddess they are archers above." Miru sees them flexing their bows.

"It still doesn't stop the enemy from charging in with everything they've got," Zid grimly reminds.

"Still, they're there for getting rid of some of them, right?" Link reassures.

"Pretty much."

"So…"

"Good luck, then?" Miru said.

"As I said, I don't need luck," Zid reminds.

"Well, you might as well," Link said. "I know I'm fighting for Malon, but…"

Link picks up his weak sword from the ground. He extends the sword out to the others.

"I might as well fight for Hyrule," Link finishes.

"Yeah, me too," Zid agrees, drawing his own sword and putting it on top of Link's.

"And me." Miru puts his sword on theirs.

"I guess being out here can make anybody fight for anything," Link figures. "All for one, and one for all?"

"Nah, that sounds too stupid." Zid shakes his head. "How about, 'For what we're fighting for?'"

"That's much better, yeah," Miru agrees.

"Alright, then," Link said. "On three, we shine and touch our swords upward, saying the phrase."

"Dude, you have the worst ideas. If not, the gayest," Zid comments. "Look, try this. On three, we draw our swords back and do our stances, whatever they are, okay?"

"Uh…"

"Fine," Zid interrupts. "If you want, we'll say the phrase as we do the thing, okay?"

"I like it." Miru nods. "It's sounds unique."

"Alright, as before." Link readies himself. "Ready? On three."

Link pauses, then…

"Three!"

"For what…" they yell as they withdraw their swords, "we're fighting for!"

Zid tosses his sword upward, rotating until it comes back down, and he catches it, guiding it smoothly. Miru does a slash, spins around, then stands tall with his sword by his side. Link brushes his hair back with his hand, the light somehow reflecting off his own sword.

"Kinda wrong?" Zid asks. "Piece of crap?"

"Yeah," Link replies. "Needs some work."

"If we survive this," Miru reminds.

The three relax with a disappointed, if not, dispirited sigh.

"Fellow soldiers of Hyrule!" a commander calls out to all of them.

All prepared, the masses of Hylian men turn their attentions towards him.

"This day will be the proudest day you have ever lived! You will fight the evil Ganondorf's invaders with everything! For each fallen Hylian soldier, you will make them pay, with ten of theirs!"

He walks down the line sharply.

"Do not forget King Lanster's order; Not one step backwards! You will have courage and honor to stop the enemy and drive them back! You will have reinforcements, weapons, the lay of the land! What do you think Ganondorf has?"

With a swift hand gesture, he shows nothing.

"Nothing! They have nothing! Because the Goddesses themselves do not favor them! Their dash to capture the cities around Hyrule has left them too thin! Their tactics to perform these leaves them without supplies and reinforcements! They are too weak to leave us a means of a proper fight! Comrades, with our outstanding bravery, we will defend Hyrule Castle, here, on Hyrule Field!"

This is less than said, for anybody could see fear shaking the soldiers. Courage, honor, and duty, what does it all mean when they're about to meet Death face to face?

"Prepare yourselves, comrades!" a general on horseback warns, for he sees darker clouds coming. "The enemy is coming!"

"Wait for it!"

"Do not charge in!"

"Archers!" one yells. "Those are archers!"

There, there, with Link's own eyes, he sees the dark figures on the horizon against the sun, guided by the darker clouds above. A moment later, he hears the faint whizzing sounds of arrows in the air. His eyes go up, seeing black stripes of demise in the sky. Fear grips again. Why haven't they been given the order to shield?

"Shields!" the order comes. "Raise the shields!"

Masses of Hylian Shields block out the light around them as they are held up. The arrows greet them horribly. Every now and then, a soldier is unlucky and gets an arrow past his shield. Cries of pain pierces through the sounds of the barrage of arrows hitting the shields. Link's breathing goes rapid, fearing the same fate. He hears his two comrades side by side with his own fear through them. A soldier behind Link yelps, then he hears the thud of a body. He realizes he came close to Death, but the one behind him was chosen for it. Panicking already and they haven't even drawn their swords yet. In the moment that is long as before the arrows reach them, there is no more coming down after.

"Thank goddess…" Miru whispers stiffly, "they've stopped."

"For now," Zid whispers back. "Next, they attack. Remember, guys, defeat your fear, and the enemy will be easy."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Some book I read."

"Wait for it, soldiers!" a voice yells, seeing Ganondorf's army now charging towards them. "Wait for it…!"

"Archers…!"

"Archers ready!" the acknowledgement on top sounds off.

"Here they are! Fire!"

A counter attack follows as the arrows of Hylians soar through the air to hit their marks. Shields of the rushing enemies go up, but bodies drop as arrows goes past. From Link's eyes, he sees the whole front, from the first charging at them to the ones on the horizon, fall like dominoes. It relieves him, but doesn't help as he sees more of Ganondorf's army charging past the bodies and towards them.

"Not yet, comrades! Not yet!"

"Say your prayers, guys," Zid whispers. "This is about to get ugly."

"You should say your own," Miru whispers back.

An eternity is what it feels like to Link as he waits for the enemies to come through the fields towards them. Link could feel time slow down. He sees every detail of everything clearly during it. Hyrule Field, the enemies, the soldiers around him, Zid, Miru, right down to the grass that is brushing against his feet. How strange is this last peaceful moment…

"Ready!" This voice snaps his mind from the restraints of time. "Ready!"

Link draws his Gilded Sword slowly.

_For Hyrule…_

"Charge!"

Link finds his feet doing the action. He rears back his sword, ready to take down the first monster that reaches him.

_For Malon…_

"Forward, comrades! Forward! Advance!"

"Not one step backwards!"

"For Mother Hyrule!"

"Victory or death!"

An Iron Knuckle meets Link's eyes. With an axe, it yells a battle cry as it comes at Link. Link's mouth opens to yell his own cry.

_For what we're fighting for…_

--

"Oh, Link…" Malon moans as she finishes her letter. "I'm so worried about you… You… you're going to the front… Please… please be okay… Let the Goddess protect you…"

Malon slowly picks herself up from the main table. She blows out the candle and treads softly on her way to her room. Changing into her nightgown, she slips herself into her bed. The moonlight outside catches a tear forming at the corner of her eye. It runs down her cheek, her worry in that tear. Malon doesn't want to wipe it. Her eyes drift themselves to darkness, and with her, to sleep.


	4. The Front, Part 2

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 4- The Front, Part 2**

"HAAAH!"

Link cries as his sword makes contact with the enemy. The Iron Knuckle feels the blade through its stomach. It cries of horrible pain, stopping its swing midway and crumbling onto itself.

For some sick reason, Link just wants to kill his enemy mercilessly. He feels it. He feels his Gilded Sword pierced through the monster's armor and Link can feel the uneven grooves of the inside by the sword. He slices his opponent diagonally. Blood and gore fly out and spill on the ground. Link pants, unbelieving as to what he did.

"Watch out!" He feels a hand pull him back, making his body miss contact with a club.

"Zid?"

"Man, you have to stay focus!" Zid said before stabbing the enemy soldier in the stomach.

"Link!" he hears Miru's voice. "We're right here by your side!"

"I… I killed somebody…" Link says these words.

"I know, Link, but you are going to get killed yourself if you don't snap out of it!" Zid said. "These are monsters, not us! This ain't no civil war!"

"Right… Right!"

Link feels his energy restored. These are nothing more than meaningless monsters. Link cuts them down one by one. He uses everything he knows of, every technique, from shielding to maneuvering, even some things he hasn't known of. A spear comes towards him. Link side steps and slashes the monster in the back. An axe flies through the air at him. Link rolls forward and stabs in the guts. A sword from an enemy to kill him. Link blocks with his shield and cuts off the monster's head. Death… He is a Death dealer, he feels.

"Middle! They're breaking through the middle, comrades! The line's collapsed!"

The middle of the line has been breached, for the enemy is directly attacking it. They don't have much of a strategy, but with these numbers, who needs them?

"Archers! Concentrate fire on the middle!"

Arrows flying everywhere from Link's side now focuses on the middle, dropping the monsters like flies. Still, they do need help…

"Guys!" Link calls for his two comrades. "Head toward the middle!"

"Say what now?" he hears Zid's surprised voice.

"The middle! We've got to defend it!"

"Right! I'm heading over there!"

"Miru! Where are you!"

Link sees him, his purple hair about. He's about to run up and call when the soldier takes an axe to the shoulder and falls.

"Miru!"

"What?" Miru's voice appears behind him.

Link turns around, finding Miru fine and dandy. The other soldier, he looks more closely, is but a purple hair, too…

"Miru, head up to the middle! Reinforce it! Zid's already on his way!"

"You got it!"

Wading through the soldiers like sharp grass, they find the middle, covered with a great amount of bodies. They find Zid, just in time to see him stab two monsters in one move.

"Hah, you can't touch me!" Zid gloats as he pulls out his sword. "For I am the great Zid!"

"Zid!"

"Hey, Link! You're just in time!"

"What can we do here!" Miru demands.

"Keep holding this line!" Link commands. "They should get the catapult to aim here in a moment!"

Fending off Ganondorf's soldiers coming from goddess knows where, Link feels the pull of exhaustion on his body. If they don't relieve the middle soon…

"Catapult! It's ready!"

"Towards the middle! Break the assault on the middle! Fire!"

RAM! The rocks clear the monsters just behind the one Link's taking care of. Relief… for now. Some down, more to come.

"They are still coming, comrades!"

"Keeping fighting! Don't let them overrun us!"

Link mercilessly stabs his sword through the head of a Moblin. The body droops to death. The head slides clean off his sword. Kill… His instincts are starting to force him to kill relentlessly. One after another, he relieves his enemies of their mortal shackles. But, wait…

"Hey, they're retreating!" Zid notices their strategy.

"What?" Miru said as he gores a Lizalfos.

"By the Goddess, they are!" Link sees them running back.

The enemy is turning tail and retreating. Link could not express his welfare. He survived. But, why was the battle so short?

"Hah hah! Comrades, we have shown them courage beyond their grasp!" a general comments. "We were able to make them retreat, the so-called invincible army of Ganondorf!"

Link sighs. "We did it… It's over…"

… Or, it could not be over…

"Wait…" Miru notices the army turning around. "They're… coming back?"

"What?" Zid peers at the horizon. "They… they are!"

"… What's that they're carrying?"

Each enemy soldier is holding a metal ball with a fuse on it. And they're charging back towards them, madness in their eyes.

"Archers! Finish them!"

Again, arrows take ascent. But, stricken, blood stopping fear grips the soldiers as the arrows make contact with the monsters. One arrow hits the metal ball of a monster. Next thing they know, an explosion takes place, killing the holder.

"Oh my goddess! They're carrying Bombs!"

"Holy shit…" Zid curses.

"They're… They're going to blow us up!" Miru realizes.

"Archers! Stop them!"

"Goddess… Goddess…" Link's breathing goes rapid. "They're actually that insane…"

"What do we do?" a scared voice burst out. "There's too many of them!"

"Retreat!" a general orders. "Retreat! Back into the stone walls, comrades!"

"Retreat! There's no use trying to attack!"

"Go…! Go, go, go!"

"Dammit!" Zid curses again as our three soldiers run back to the drawbridge. "They're fighting dirty!"

"Ganondorf's got a strategy up his sleeve all along!" Miru said. "I should have known…"

"Dammit to hell…" Link said. "I thought it was all over. Those were fine men we've lost on the field…"

They reach the drawbridge, just as it is about to start going up. They slide down the wet wooden board, to the rest of the legion hanging back there.

"Fire! Keep firing!"

Archers from the mounded wall outside and the main wall can be heard doing their best to try to suppress the threat. But, it is to of no use. Link could hear explosions, and then the terrible screams of men dying from them. They can't hold them off much longer. Then, the worst to come. The sound of wood hitting the ground, next to the drawbridge. They're going to blow up the drawbridge.

"No…" Miru said. "It can't end this way…"

BANG! The drawbridge creaks to the explosions. BANG! BANG! BANG! A terrifying alterative to a ram… The rain, the Bombs, the monsters, Death… Oh, terrifying are they to the hearts of men right now…

"It shouldn't," Zid replies to him. "I've heard messengers are sent out to the Gorons to help us. Where the hell are they?"

"Guys…" Link calls them. "It's been nice knowing you all."

"Hell no, Link!" Zid responds. "You keep that attitude, and hope won't help you!"

"They're coming at us with Bombs right now, Zid! What do you think?"

"The Gorons will come, I know that!"

"Link…" Miru said softly, "we promised ourselves we would fight for Hyrule until our last breath. And this is not the way we should go down!"

"I'm sorry, guys… It's just… I'm going to miss everything when I'm gone…"

"You're NOT going to be gone, Link!" Zid emphasizes. "We will live to see the end of the day!"

"Look, Link." Miru puts a hand on him. "We're here for you, just as you're here for us, right?"

Link's face lightens a bit. Miru's right; they are here for him, right now at this moment. That's what friends are for. That's what comrades are there for. They will stand together, or fall the same.

"You two really need to shut up," Link said, "because we're going to go through this together. But, if Death won't taint you much, I might as well join."

"There you go, man!" Zid slaps Link on the back.

"For what we're fighting for, right, guys?" Miru reminds.

"Hell yeah! For what we're fighting for!" Zid repeats.

"For what we're fighting for!" Link repeats after.

BANG! The drawbridge breaks open to the will of the explosives. The enemy is now pouring in… Link rushes in, fighting, in hope the Gorons would come, and that he would live to see another day, and maybe, to see Malon once more.


	5. The Front, Part 3

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 5- The Front, Part 3**

"There's just too many of them! ACK!"

"Break and flank! Flank! What are you doing! I'm not asking you again, comrades, I ordered you to flank!"

"Hold the line!"

"Look, they're spreading!"

The words of the legion rings through the air with others, including the enemies'. Link listens to these, in case any of them spell opportunity for a better survival. A half hour has past, and Ganondorf's army has already pushed through to Hyrule Castle Town, mainly the Market. The large town that was once emptied of living beings before is now a ground of life or death, the streets littered with Hylians, monsters, blood, and rainwater.

Link suffers a small arm wound while taking care of a Stalfos, but it's nothing he can't handle. Blocking an attempt by a sword of another Stalfos's, Link breaks it to pieces with a fatal swipe of his Gilded Sword.

_There's too many of them…_ Link thought as he pants. _Where are the Gorons?_

Bodies, everywhere he sees. If that isn't enough to lower his spirit. At least Zid and Miru have been spared such a fate. With them fighting by his side, it's enough to keep him going.

"AAAHHH!"

Link turns his attention to a Hylian soldier on the ground, a Wolfos on top of him. It is starting to bite into his body, eating away the flesh underneath the tunic. Slow, painful it must be. Link charges in and cuts the Wolfos's arm off cleanly, letting it die as it squirms on the ground. But, it's too late. The soldier is dead. Link barely holds back the content of his stomach from rising up into his mouth as he sees the man's stomach and chest has been torn away, its internal organs gone, leaving red meat and blood spilling.

_Oh, man… Poor bastard._ It's something Link shouldn't see twice in his life, but he's seen more than enough earlier, though.

A Lizalfos comes flying out of the air towards him to surprise him. Link leans back, shield up. After the block, he drives his golden blade sickeningly into the monster's stomach. He can feel through his sword the crunching and hard resistance of the inside of the Lizalfos's guts. It screams a spine-chilling one, as Link drives the sword in even further. Finally, Link pulls the Gilded Sword out, finishing the monster's demise. Another damn creature sent to its doom.

It's still isn't enough. More monsters pour into the town, each fresh to kill somebody.

"Catapult! The enemy's brought ours in!"

The horror of a wooden vehicle is brought into the Market, its content ready to be fired. In the haste of their retreat, the legion has forgotten to bring in their catapult. So, the army of Ganondorf brought it in to use to their advantage. Not hesitant, the wooden vehicle lets loose its projectiles on the unfortunate soldiers of Hyrule.

"Oh my goddess, look out!" Miru yells.

A rock is heading toward Zid, and he's not fast enough to dodge it. Miru dives in and tackles him out of the way. The rock flies past the two and smashes a pot with a plant in it nearby.

Link runs up to them, seeing this rescue scene. "You two alright?"

"We're fine…" Zid stands up, shaking his head loosely. "Thanks, Miru."

Instead of a quick response to this gratitude, Miru blushes slightly.

"Uh… yeah. You're welcome, Zid."

"Come on, this is no time to blush or thanks!" Link snaps them out of their moment.

"Right!" Zid shakes his head again. "Alright, who sent those freakin' rocks at me! I'd like to show them my piece of ass up close!"

Fighting, fighting, endless fighting. It's an undesired slaughter they are leading. But, they can't seem to get any closer to victory. There are simply too many reinforcements. Too much that the enemy has, and the catapult is tearing through the Hylian legion easily.

"Comrades, fall back! Fall back!" a general orders. "To the castle! Retreat to the castle! We make our last stand there, comrades!"

Exhaustingly, our three soldiers run as fast as they can to the path up to the castle. However, they are the last ones, and soon, more rocks from the catapult fly over their heads and block their path onward.

"Oh, great…" Zid comments with grimace.

They turn around, seeing the horror of many monsters coming towards them, ready to rip them apart.

"The Temple of Time!" Miru points at the magnificent structure. "It'll slow them down to us!"

"To there, then!" Link commands. "Together! Go!"

Sprinting with what stamina they have left, they hasten their retreat to the holy cathedral. They bust open the temple doors and enter. Zid and Link slams the door shut, while Miru searches around for heavy objects to barricade.

"Move!" Miru later yells as he pushes two benches towards the main door.

Shoving the two benches in place for effectiveness, they successfully blockade the door. But, it's still not enough, as they can hear the relentless banging and the pushing the enemies outside are currently doing. Link and Zid, with all their might, stand firm holding the door shut. Miru finds a hard, solid piece of wood and shoves it in the handles for more blockades. Still not enough, though…

SHING! A jagged sword stabs through the door and barely misses Zid near his chest. It slices around, then pulls back out.

"You know, I really think Death is kissing my ass right now!" Zid exclaims.

"Miru! We need more!" Link orders.

"There aren't anymore!" Miru answers.

"Get back, then!"

They enter the main chamber, light shining brilliantly despite the clouds and rain outside. The room has a black and white checkered floor. An altar at the end stands, with three shiny stones, green, red, and blue, hovering above it. The legendary Door of Time stands behind the altar. Above, the symbol of the Triforce is engraved like a holy relic. Our three soldiers stand together in this sacred room, their tunics stained beyond belief with blood. Torn at some places, the tunics show their flesh wounds, none too grave. Not a grave wound is found… yet. Their swords bear the same fate as their tunics, blood and meat dripping from the metal blades. Their shields are scratched, very contrasted to the smoothness earlier in the day. The symbol of the Royal Family still stands on them, the courage, power, and wisdom they represent.

And yet, the three are alive. Amazing. Most of the inexperienced, young men that stood with them before on Hyrule Field fell already. They haven't. They are, too, inexperienced and young, but they made it, to here, to what seems like **their** last stand, in this divine temple.

"What a rip-off," Zid finally said with a sigh.

"What?" Link cannot believe the humorous tone Zid carries despite the coming moment, the coming end.

"If I die, I'm going to die here, in this stupid temple. Die honorably, with you guys, to my last breath." Zid shakes his head, then looks at the two. "That seems so damn corny."

Couldn't resisting the urge, Miru laughs. "Yep, it is," he agrees. "You want to die an interesting, unique way?"

"Oh, yeah." Zid nods quickly. "You know me."

Link sighs, then joins in the laughter. "You always gotta make that last joke, do you?"

"Funny until the end, my friend." Zid wags his finger. "Even if it is a horrible one."

"What about our hopes of the Gorons coming?"

"Well, that's there, Link," Miru explains. "It's just about to be flushed, though."

"So…" Zid slowly begins.

"To the end?" Link asks.

"To the end," Zid and Miru repeats back.

BANG! The main doors break open. Monsters of Ganondorf start to crowd in. With their hearts, our three soldiers charge in, screaming their battle cries. Their swords make painful shrieks and wails as they cut through the flesh of their enemies. But, there is too much coming in. Soon, the three are surrounded, a number of reinforcements to go against if they take out the first line. But, does it really matter? They dish everything out at their targets, using up what energy they have left. Bodies and bodies fall against them. Blood quickly spreads across and covers the floor of the chamber. Meat splashes as they hit the red liquid. The three stain the Temple of Time with the remains of their enemies.

_Farewell, Malon…_ Link mentally says his good-byes. _Our love will have to wait until heaven… Farewell… my love…_

A rumble shakes the ground suddenly. Everybody stops, not anticipating this. Then, in a quick blink of an eye, enormous, spiked rocks roll through the doors of the temple and rams down the monsters around the three. Horrible sounds of bones breaking and flesh ripping reaches their ears. Once all of the enemies of Hyrule fall to them, the rocks slow down to a stop around Miru, Link, and Zid. The rocks retract the vicious-looking spikes, showing their rather smooth, brown surface. What has just happened?

"Gorons!" Zid calls their names. "You guys made it!"

Indeed, they are. The symbol of the Gorons is imprinted on both sides of their arms. The Gorons have come.

Zid exhales. "Coming in here late, making a dramatic entrance, and taking all the credit."

"We apologize." One of them uncurls itself and stands up. "We are sorry for the lateness. But, we had to deal with the monsters outside the castle, too."

"Hey, that's okay," Link assures. "You Gorons made it just in time."

"Thanks so much for your help." Miru extends a hand.

"You are most welcome, knights of Hyrule." The Goron crunches Miru's hand. Miru's face scrunches as he feels his hand switches from being exhausted to pain and numbness.

"Er, we're just plain soldiers," Link corrects.

"Oh? Well, we must join our brothers at Hyrule Castle. They most certainly need our help," the Goron declares before curling up into a ball.

As fast as they came before, the Gorons leave in the same speed, sending the ground shaking again. After they are gone, Link sighs. He goes over the battle… going over his moments of this battle.

"We did it, guys," Link lets out the words. "We survived."

"I never thought a little hope could do all this," Miru comments.

"Well, we still survived," Zid said. "That was one hell of a fight."

"Sure was."

"Well, let's head up to Hyrule Castle, shall we?" Link suggests.

"Not to fight?" Zid asks.

"No."

"Whew… Then, that's the best thing I heard all day…"


	6. Blessed

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 6- Blessed**

Hyrule Barracks, The 19th of Autumn, 11th year of King Lanster the First's reign

Dearest Malon,

It brings me great joy to be able to write to you again. I felt so anxious when I stepped out onto the battlefield, a little image of me never being able to see you again. But, here I am, two days later, much to your worries, I hope, unharmed. Happiness has finally reached me here, for a while, I expect.

It is clear to me why no one would ever talk about their services in the military. I cannot fully write to you what I saw happen during my duty to defend Hyrule Castle. It is too unbearable to think of, and too terrible to remember. All that I can say is, is that I am alive, and much to my relief, my two comrades, Zid and Miru, has shared my fate. I cannot say the same for Hugi, for I heard he died at the front, honorably I shall say, for what happened there. The only thing I can say without grief is that I served my home all the more worth it than my home serves me. Despite the fear and horror of dying, I found through it all courage, honor, and duty. I found the meaning of courage. I found the meaning of power. I found the meaning of wisdom. But, the one thing that kept me going and alive besides you, my love, is comradeship. Zid and Miru, we've been through much at the battle. Too much. We fought to what seems like our last being, our spark of the heart inside. The enemy managed to break through the drawbridge and swarm throughout Hyrule Castle Town. My legion retreated back to Hyrule Castle, but we, I, Miru, and Zid, were forced to find safety in the Temple of Time. We almost crossed the line of life and death there. All I thought of while Death nearly touching me is you, Malon.

The Gorons, the reinforcements, came, and, with their unique ability to roll with deadly spikes, we defeated Ganondorf's assault army at the foot of Hyrule Castle. I could hardly believed what relief I had that night. A night of celebration followed our victory. Discarding any thoughts of the battle before, we celebrated in a cheerful, adult way of a man. I, myself, accepted some champagne the residents of the town had left behind. Now, I know you are against stealing and of course me drinking, but after all I've been through, should I not deserve something?

I enjoyed the night. Everybody was singing around a fire that goddess knows who made. We all conversed and laughed with each other, like old friends, all because of the battle we've been through. I found myself inebriated to the point where I blacked out later for the whole night. However, it was not without a suspicion I saw and had. Miru was unusually near Zid all night, who, of course, was heavily drunk and singing horribly. Miru was drunk, too, but even I don't think that when a man is under the influence he should stick to another man that close throughout the night. Why is that? Strange, I thought. Maybe it's the alcohol. Curse its illusions and the aftereffect of waking up.

The residents came back the next day. But, to their dismay, the town is in ruin. Zid, Miru, and I were sent back to the Barracks, this time not for more training, but for something else, they said. Zid thinks that we are to be branded traitors for fleeing to the temple. We greatly doubted that, even Zid himself. I wonder what they have in store for us. If it's a notice to leave the army, I shall write in joy next time. If not, you will have to wait longer, my love.

Link.

--

The three wakes up peacefully this morning. Why? The army gave them the 'better' rooms of the Barracks, which, of course, means rooms as comfortable as Malon's room. And, there are no instructors to tell them to get off their lazy behind. Link finds himself awoken by the sun, seeing Zid up and stretching.

"Hey, where's Miru?" Link asks.

"Uh, I think he went to the bathroom there." Zid points at a door.

"Hey, Zid…" Link decides that maybe he should know, "do you remember anything the day before yesterday?"

"Not really… I was too drunk."

"So… you don't remember…"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing… Er, I think I was too drunk to remember, too."

The bathroom door opens, Miru stepping out.

"'Morning, you two," Miru greets.

"Er, Miru…" Link doesn't know where to start.

"What?"

Zid laughs. "Miru, you forgot to put your clothes on!"

With that, Miru quickly sees he's forgotten them. Strangely, he blushes and flies into the bathroom again.

"Link, man, I swear, Miru's so damn girly."

"I guess… Well… have you ever thought that…"

"Thought what?"

"That he might be… well…"

"Might be what?"

"You know…"

"Scared of every little thing?"

"No, I mean… Forget it."

"If you have something to say, Link, just spit it out."

"Nothing. Never mind."

Finally, Miru comes out, this time with an undershirt and boxers.

"There. I'm clothed," Miru declares.

"Hah hah! Just remember to look down before you go out of the bathroom, all right?" Zid suggests.

"Okay…"

"Well, what do we do now?" Link wonders. "Unless there are more battles out there, we're stuck in this place."

"They could just let us go home."

"No, Miru," Zid disagrees. "If they did that, they would have done so yesterday. This is something more important."

"Well, how important?"

"Something, I don't know. They didn't leave us here in this room for a day without a reason…"

The door opens, and a King's maid, a rare person to see here in the Barracks, enters. She kneels to the three.

"His Majesty requests your presences, Link, Miru, Zid," the maid said.

"For what reason?" Zid lifts an eyebrow.

"An occasion. Now, if you please, dress appropriately. After that, follow me…"

Having no idea why King Lanster decided to summon them, they dress the most proper way they can, and follow the maid out of the Barracks. A carriage awaits them, luxurious to their eyes.

"Whoa!" Zid exclaims. "The King must think highly of us if he sent out one of these carriages."

"Now, I'm interested…" Link eyes the carriage. "What could it be that His Majesty wants to see us?"

Still confused, the carriage leads them to the drawbridge of the castle, beautiful and strong against the morning sun. Entering, the maid leads them to the throne room, where the honorable King Lanster the First sits, by his side his daughter, Princess Zelda, ethereally beautiful, standing. Oddly, she doesn't recognize Link at the entrance. It had been many years, however, and she dismissed Link as a nobody ever since their first meeting.

The throne room is made of cleanly carved rock. A red carpet leads from the entrance of the double wooden doors to the seats of the royalties. Guards stand by the two rows next to the carpet, loyal to defending the King. Clear, tall windows allow light to brighten the inside. From a peasant's view, this is a magnificent sight to behold, but then… this is suitable enough for any king.

However, today is different, as around the King and his daughter are famous nobles of near and far. And knights make their appearance here, standing firmly without so much a faltering movement.

"Ah, come now, the three of you," the King of Hyrule greets. "A great deal will be done on you today."

The three slowly and carefully walk down the carpet to the King. Remembering the one thing to do when meeting royalties, Link kneels down when he reaches King Lanster. Following suit are Zid and Miru.

"Up, up, now." The King waves. "No need to do all that."

Now, this really confuses them. They stand up, an expression on their faces that tells the King everything.

"Now, you were maybe wondering why I summon the three of you here to my court…" King Lanster starts. "Well, after the Battle of the Castle, I had heard about your heroic stand at the beginning of the battle, showing bravery of great persevere, outliving the other young fine men lost there. Yes, I know about it, from the beginning, to the defense of the middle of the line, to the final soldiers to leave Hyrule Castle Town. And then, your dramatic hold inside the Temple of Time. Yes."

The three don't dare make a noise. It could mean otherwise.

"You three have demonstrated unparalleled duty to Hyrule, and to that, I must congratulate and reward."

Link's heart goes up. If the reward could turn out as he hope it could be, it could mean-

"My father shall dub you three," Princess Zelda explains, "knights of Hyrule."

CRACK! Link is sure anybody could hear his hope break. Zid's face lights up. A dream made is a dream come true. Miru remains the same. What else could he do?

"Beginning tomorrow, my father shall summon you again to the court here so that he may bestow upon the three of you the titles of knights," the princess continues. She then has a look only noticeable in her eyes, a look of… disgust. "Now, go back to… wherever you three came from and come back with the… appropriate garments we will send to you. We shall continue from there."

"Can you believe it?" Zid said with a hint of excitement when they left. "We're going to be knights!"

The three are already back to their room, going over the rather very brief meeting with the King.

"Oh, yay, we're going to be knights," Link said with a monotonous voice. "That means more fighting for us…"

"But, hey, Link, you did say you want to come back as a 'knight in shining armor' for Malon, didn't you?" Miru asks.

"Well, yeah, but… I really did want to go back soon, when the King summoned us."

"She'll just have to wait then, Link," Zid pats him on the back, "because we're knights now! And she would want a knight to come back, no?"

"Right… Right, right, I get the picture."

"A dream that started a year ago. Now, it will be done. I always knew we three would be knights. I just had to be patient."

"Patient?" Miru repeats the word dismissively. "You were complaining almost every night for the last year about how we couldn't be knights any sooner."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… But, the important thing is, we are now what we shall be, right, guys?"

"That made no sense," Link points out.

"Fine. We… are… going… to… be… knights… okay, slow people?"

"And… you… should… shut… up… about… it… okay?" Miru answers back with the same rate.

"Okay, whatever, but it can't stop the inevitable tomorrow."

"But, you know they're going to train us even more, starting the day after tomorrow, right?" Link reminds.

"Oh, right… But, all for being a knight, right?"

"For sure, yeah."

"Come on! For what we're fighting for, right, guys?"

Miru nods. "For what we're fighting for!"

"Seeing as I'm going to be stuck here for a much longer time…" Link pauses. "Well, then, for what we're fighting for!"

--

_I'm so happy… You're okay, Link. That's all that matters to me right now._

Malon sighs with relief as she finishes Link's letter. Things turn out better… for the better. Link is okay, but the way he described everything is as if he's changed somehow.

_I hope… he's still the same fairy boy when he comes back. I don't really care if he comes back as a knight or not… I just want him to come back…_

Malon stands from her seat and blows out the light, to prepare for her sleep.

_But, I am SO going to get at him when he comes back. HOW could he steal champagne and then DRINK it!_


	7. First at Hand

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Normal Knight**

**Chapter 7- First at Hand**

Hyrule Barracks, The 76th of Summer, 15th year of King Lanster the First's reign

Dear Malon,

How pitiful I felt not writing to you in four years. I know you have word that I'm alive and that I was in intense training. But, the military wouldn't let you know more than that, did they? I couldn't write to you; the military would not permit it. For security reasons, they have said. But, for four years, I couldn't talk to you. Had I gone deranged without writing? No. I haven't at all. My two close comrades, Miru and Zid, we helped each other stay in mental order. I am so glad that they are there. And, of course, dreaming of being by your side everyday helped me also.

What training did they give us? The day after I wrote my last letter, me and my two comrades were to be dub knights, for our honorable duty at the Battle of the Castle. So, if I do survive the war, I will come back to you as you have dream of since you were little, a true knight. I do not know whether it is a good commendation, or a sign of more danger ahead for me. The day after we were bestowed the title of knights, we began training, again. But, this time, for knighthood. It was more intense than I have ever imagined. And I thought the soldiers' course was a pain. Fortunately, we were given great care unlike those at a soldier's discipline. No weak beds, no cold dirty water to clean with or drink, no revolting things whatsoever. We deserve much more gratifying pleasure than this, but it is still better than the ones back then.

For four years, we trained. Sufficient number of years has gone by to truly proclaim us knights of Hyrule. Four long years. Now, we are knights, to be respected by our kind, to be feared by the enemy. I do not know how I felt when I finished my training. Nor does Miru, but Zid have great emotions coursing through him. Tomorrow, we will be given higher missions to carry out. But, before we go on to our purpose, we celebrated the night, this night, just the three of us. It was a bit strange at the beginning. Zid went out for a quarter of an hour and somehow managed to steal a bottle of expensive wine out from the castle's kitchen. Later, we found Miru sneaking in a small box of bottles, each containing a purple liquid as its content. We asked what it was, but he did not answer. He later hid it somewhere where Zid and I cannot get our hands on it. I did not care much. Miru is my close friend, and what he does is his own business. However, Zid differs in my thought. For an hour, he kept nagging about what the purple potions were. He finally gave up after that. So, we continued our 'manly' knighthood celebration, remembering the old times the last five years and talking about each other's pasts. Nevertheless, I found Miru's potions that he hid strange. Miru didn't talk about it, and whenever one of us asks about the contents, he blushes madly, more red than usual. Is it not so strange?

We will be off to whatever lies ahead for us tomorrow, and so, I cannot write to you while we are on our assignment. How I wish it was not so. How I wish I could contact you any other way. But, alas, this is what Fate had for us. So, adieu, my love. I send with you my faithful weapon, the Gilded Sword. I feel if I do not come back… Well, hold on to it for comfort, Malon. Please pray for me.

Link.

--

"Gauntlets?"

"Check."

"Swords?"

"Sheathed and ready."

"Hylian Boots?"

"Wearing them."

"Hylian Shields?"

"Got it."

"Long, pointy hats that come with our tunic?"

"Er, yeah, we got them."

"Alright," Zid finishes the sound off. "Blue tunic for me, red for Miru, green for Link…"

"Are you that excited?" Link asks.

"Hell yeah! We're knights, man!"

"After four long years, yeah," Miru irritably said.

"And four long years of listening to you saying you're going to be the best knight of the land," Link points out.

"I'm not going to be," Zid said with a smug smile. "I am."

Miru rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, this is coming from the guy who says he's going to be the Hero of Time."

"I didn't say that. I said I'm going to be a match for the Hero of Time. That is, if he ever did came."

"He was supposed to come five years ago." Link remembers. "Where is he?"

"Didn't you know? They said he opened the Door of Time inside the Temple of Time those five years ago," Miru explains. "And he never came back out."

"Why?"

"The Door of Time closed behind him."

"What?"

"Okay… Let me explain then…" Miru takes a deep breath. "They said a little boy of an age of ten found the three Spiritual Stones of the three other races of Hyrule. With the Royal Family's own secret treasure, the Ocarina of Time, he opened the Door of Time. He went in, and the door closed behind him… Nobody heard from the boy after that."

"What was in there, beyond the Door of Time?" Zid asks.

"They say it's the Sacred Realm itself through those doors. And that the legendary blade of evil's bane and of time stands in the middle of the Realm…"

"You don't think…?"

"Must be the Master Sword," Link figures.

"Man… I want that sword badly…"

"Only the Hero of Time can pull it out. So…" Miru closes his eyes, "the boy has to pull it."

"Aw, that's a load of bull." Zid waves. "Well, if only the kid can pull it out, let him."

"But, that doesn't make any sense." Link shakes his head. "The Hero of Time can't be ten years old. That's too young."

"I know," Miru replies. "Something's wrong. And we're paying for it by fighting this goddess damn war."

"What kinda prophecy is this…?" Zid mumbles.

A knock on the door interrupts them. The door opens, revealing a general clothed in a high rank.

"Greetings, knights. I shall be your commander from here on out," he declares shortly and without stopping for interruptions. "My name is Gufos, and I shall give you the assignments and the layout of them."

"Greetings… sir," Link welcomes. "So, us three are…"

"Yes, you three are bonded together by your own fellowship of knighthood. I dearly hope you three can stay well with each other."

"That's no problem," Zid said.

"Right, then. As your commander, here is your assignment."

Walking up to the main desk of the room, he lays out a marked map on it.

"Your mission is to investigate these disturbances occurring recently. The areas around the five reachable temples of Hyrule have been under great trouble. We believe that Ganondorf has made the temples radiate evil somehow. Your job is to find out how much damage has been done to the areas around it. And, if you can, help the people with these problems."

"What about the Temple of Light?" Miru asks.

"Nothing from there. Ganondorf cannot touch it for some reason. But, the other five he can. I shall provide you with a world map, marking locations of these temples."

"Nothing else?" Zid looks up at Gufos.

"Nothing else. This shouldn't be a problem for you three. It will be very long, however, very time consuming. I expect sufficient reports when you get back. You have your orders. I expect your leave at in a quarter of an hour."

Gufos pulls out a map similar to the one on the table. He switches it with the other one, then sharply turns.

"Good day."

Out the door, as abrupt as he came.

"Well, not much, I guess," Zid said as he studies the map.

"It's still going to be long, though," Miru concludes. "Five temples, spread across Hyrule. It could take us a year to reach all of them."

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?"

"Yep."

"Let's get going, then, guys," Link said. "The sooner this is done, the better."

"Alright." Zid cracks his neck. "So, nobody forgot anything?"

"Nope," they both answer.

"Anybody need to go the bathroom before we go?"

"Er… no, I guess," Link replies.

"Hah hah! Lighten up, guys! You make this seem so damn ominous. It's an adventure, like I said five years ago. Us three knights on an adventure!"

"You remember that small a detail?" Miru lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sharp memory I have, you know."

"Heh, you keep abusing it by drinking every time, though," Link points out.

"Still sharp, no?"

"Well, I hope it's sharp enough so that you're not going to forget our mission for a year…" Miru said.

--

_Link… My knight… My hero… My love…_ Malon thought as she goes to bed. _Of course, the title of a knight does not matter to me at all, fairy boy. I wish for your reappearance back here. I wish so, by Farore's Wind. Why must I wait for you? Why must Fate make me wait? My heart aches everyday, longing for you. And with you not sending your word back to me…_

She doesn't sleep. It's too difficult. She is constantly reminded of Link everyday. She thought that maybe hanging his Gilded Sword on a wall nearby would help, but to her dismay, it does the opposite. She sits up on her bed, then decides to walk over to her window. Opening it, the air of summer rushes past her carmine, silky hair. The moon above lights her figure among the dark. She can't sleep. Her desire has made sure of that. Four years she waited for a letter from him. Now, it's the only letter for a while, again. What can she do? She must stay here to support the ranch, but what can she do? Again, familiar tears threaten to shed, but she withholds them. She can't cry. Link wouldn't like that. She has to talk to him, somehow. But… how?

A bird flies by her, miniature bursts of air pushing past Malon's cheeks. An idea clicks in her mind. There maybe is a way to communicate with Link. Malon rushes back inside. She opens her chest of writing utensils and brings out the necessary things.

_I can talk to you, Link… I can… My words shall reach you soon…_


End file.
